


The happy jester

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: nicky drabble collection [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Gen, fairytale AU, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: inspired and inpart from the happy prince by oscar wilde





	The happy jester

There is a cursed court

Prince Andrew lacking his heart may only caress with the claws made of his hands. 

when he is joyous he lashes out angrily, when he is content he strikes cruelly. 

The prince’s brother Aaron who is a not a prince can only think by the orders he is given and 

Nicholas, the sweet beautiful jester cannot weep. Arrested by perpetually frozen joy

no one dares to enter the castle

The citizens are disturbed by the sad opera. 

“On the top of the mountain lives a mad, mad king, his broken prince carves the jester for company while the bastard son faithfully repairs the masks they wear. And no one cries and no one dies. We all stay away because curses are earned for reason.” 

Nicholas with his many jokes had tried to make the prince smile, magic and songs but nothing returned to him beside the vacant stare. 

curses are curses 

Prince Andrew only smiles as Nicholas chokes, blade in throat, 

he cannot die or cry 

they are both alike

“Why can’t you be like the Happy Jester?” asks Prince Andrew of his little brother who was crying for the moon. “The Happy Jester never dreams of crying for anything.”

in his eyes is the god that invented the tree from which the apple grew. 

“He looks just like an angel,” said the mad king bereft of sin. Andrew. 

It is not a virtue. 

His praise comes from bleeding doves and 

guilt lays dormant beyond the castle unable and afraid and trembling. 

Guilt called by Aaron as his own name

“When I was alive and had a human heart,” whispers the Jester after a stitch “I did not know what tears were for.”


End file.
